Dreams
by oOSpongyAuthorOo
Summary: Spongebob had a strange dream about Sandy, and It's starting to form around his life. Is it de sha voo?  Please R&R! There is a chapter hold-up, I'm really sorry. I wish I could write more...
1. Prologe And Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Spongebob was sitting outside on a dewy hill. It was night, And Sandy sat beside Spongebob, in a beautiful red dress that shimmered in the moonlight.

Sandy looked at Spongebob, then took a nervous breath.

"Uh, Spongebob?" Sandy asked, her voice shaking.

Spongebob looked at Sandy an answered,

"Yes?"

Sandy took another breath, and started with:

"Sponge, I-"

She stopped, then started again.

"I always wanted to tell you,"

"Yeah?"

Spongebob gave her a questioned face, and looked at Sandy. He saw her expression, and noticed she was worried. Sandy opened her mouth slowly, and only spat out:

"I, I…"

She then looked away, and strangely faded away, like morning mist.

"Wait! Sandy! Come back!"

He tried to grab her, but it was too late. Spongebob looked up at the sky, and saw the moon fade away. He could feel his heart fade away as well. Spongebob put his face in his hands, and quietly cried.

Spongebob shot his eyes open, finding himself hugging a pillow drenched with tears. He was in the safety of his home. He looked back at his dream, and said to himself:

"What was _that_ all about?"

_Chapter 1_

Spongebob was in his kitchen, making himself some Kelp-o's. He then sat down at his table, and started eating.

"Meow meow me-mow meow…" Gary said.

Spongebob swallowed, and looked at Gary.

"I kept you up _all_ night?"

Spongebob looked back at his dream, and his face turned red.

"What did I do?"

"Meow mew. Mew mew…"

"I shouted? And cried?"

"Meow." Gary then slithered away.

Spongebob felt childish after Gary told him what he did last night. Spongebob then picked up his spoon, and continued eating. Chew after chew, he wondered about his dream.

"What was Sandy about to say?"

"Why did I dream that?"

"What did I_ eat_ last night?"

The last thing he said that made him shutter was:

"Is this really gonna happen?"

Spongebob walked outside to go to work. Squidward passed Spongebob on his bike, expecting him to say something.

"What, no annoying blurbs today?" Squidward scoffed.

Spongebob was thinking about his dream, so he didn't notice Squidward.

"Hmp, moron…" Squidward muttered.

Squidward rode up to the Krusty Krab, surprised that Spongebob didn't ruin his day yet. He parked his bike, and walked into the building. Spongebob walked into the Krusty Krab five minutes after Squidward, looking forward, not saying a word.

"Spongebob, I need a krabby patty with kelp fries!" Squidward called to Spongebob. Still, Spongebob said nothing, but he made the food. He flipped a krabby patty on a bun, and put the fries in a bag. He then put everything on a tray, and rang a bell. Squidward took the tray, looked at Spongebob, then gave the food to table seven. He then walked back to his station, sat down, and got out a magazine.

walked out of his office to talk to Squidward.

"Hey Squidward, Is my little moneymaker at work? I never heard a word from him."

Squidward looked up from his magazine and said:

"Yes, but he has been unusually quiet today."

"Hmm, I guess I should talk to him later today and see what's goin' on."

walked back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spongebob walked to 's office. Spongebob opened the door slightly, and saw counting money.

"Boy, come in all the way!" shouted.

Spongebob rushed in the room, ad sat in a chair.

"Spongebob, Squidward and I have seen you being strangely quiet today. What's goin' on with you? Have any problems in your family?" said, still counting his money, and flipped it every fifty bucks or so.

"Well, , I had this dream…" he said "Dream" quietly, afraid what The Boss would say.

threw his money, almost ripping it, and yelled,

"A dream? Ya think this is Candy Land, where you can just lolly-gag all day?"

"Well, -"

"Well, nothing! Now you go back behind the grill, and make some krabby patties, for the pAyInG cOsTuMeRs!"

sat strictly back down, and gathered his money lying on his desk.

Spongebob walked out the door to the kitchen, so no one could see his sadness, and got back on the grill, sniffed, and made more krabby patties.

Squidward looked through the window to see Spongebob, and snickered,

"Well, looks like you made Eugene angry!"

Spongebob ignored Squidward. He just stayed quiet, trying to not get involved.

"Hey, ya want to get involved again?" Squidward said.

"Squidward, please. I'm trying to have a decent day." Spongebob said, annoyed that no one will listen. 

"Finally you talk," Squidward snickered.

Sorry if it was a short chapter, but this is all I could think of. Please give me some ideas!


End file.
